Suggestion (balance)
#: Races every race should have a bit variations of units. making some sort of defensive tower should be applied to more races. -Squid #Transfer Egg cooldown 0 put cap at 40-60 units. (then add the 30-45 sec cooldown on producing new eggs) #Ursula Squid ability summon call of the sea, the unit should have 150 health instead of invulnerable, flamethrower last 2 short to be effective with one damage. but it moves fast like a scout for a couple seconds. #more water buff, as it is now its 1.8 attack speed 2 damage and buff -0.16 (every second not constant) or make Hosts able to use ink #I believe there is problems with the ink ability, it appears when im eating meat but when i attack regular targets i cant see it? i put autocast on and max energy before i go into combat. i dont notice a big differece but i like the +100% attack speed it adds to enemy. -Ursudak (most powerfull race i ever seen in amount and health / damage) #Health/damage reduction. does the 2 armor work correctly? tested 5-6 damage units against it, it took 1 damage per hit and it also regen. #it can reproduce so fast cause no cooldowns or cap? wanted to add this, is most unbalanced race yet (not a statement just what i think) take a look. http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/612794559864288170/32BFB74ED275F482A1F73AF41807DB5CEBCB7FC1/ *at 9 minutes its 7 of them, 55 health each 3 damage + and 1.3 attack speed. they can literally spawnkill every race i know with their armor. -Urubu #Add cap limit or cooldowns (amount) at 1 hour you can produce over 500 of them (got screenshot aswell of that covering hole maps it also laggs out the game for people with not a decent grapich card and or playing on laptop. #night buff is powerfull, should be nerfed. attack speed +30-50%? and since they have around 5-6 damage each (maxed) -Lava Crab #Flame crab takes aprox 1 damage per hit, (though it was 2 armor not 10) it regens also quite good. the other maxed out lava crabs around it with aprox same health dies very fast but the flame crabs takes 4x time, (players now burrow their regular crabs and only put flame crab into action, when flame crab low health he gets up the regular lava crabs) -Queen (also one of the weaker races) # It seems strong indeed but the upgrades for damage does not apply to regular rabbits, after 30 minutes the queen is extremely hard to play and if it dies you dont have any ranged attacks, you can make 200 rabbits very fast but it still wont do much even with 500. #The angry rabbit (costs 10 minerals) 52 health, but could have 2 armor, reduce cost to 5 minerals and add one armor. #Since queen is quite vulnerable and cannot respawn, make transfusion work on queen aswell. -Primal zerg (also one of the weakest races i know so far) #cap "is" at 11, please increase to atleast 30, (11 roaches wont do much) the upgraded roaches has splash damage but its still very weak. #damage upgrade and health upgrade, #ability to make defensive towers. -At the choose race menu, race n1 (top left at list) has no description and no name either, -Spawning very many units can lagg alot of players in the game especially people with laptops and bad grapich cards. (this is why it should be a cap on amount of units) -People that hides / burrows when they have 5 or less units less, burrowed units cannot stay longer than 60-100 seconds and has a cooldown so it cant re-burrow instantly. a mechanism for changing long games and people hiding in wait for people to leave. (this is very annoying for slow races that cant search the map quickly enough) -Add a store at fleet beacon to purchase an observer of some sort to reveal burrowed / stealthed units. -Ability to get 5 Orcs and keep them at 15 minute marks is basically winner of game. needs to be putted to 30min, orcs are strong units with good ranged damage. Category:Suggestions List Category:Suggestions